Dark places
by sol113
Summary: A woman leaves home to become a star. She succeeds, just probably not in the way she thought she would. Angst, BDSM, Exhib...


**DARK PLACES**

**21th MARCH 2010**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**'This' means someone is thinking.**

*** * * * means a timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

*** means a scene change, i.e. someone on the street, then we cut to an apartment.**

**Pairing: OC (of my own creation) and other OC- better than it sounds!**

**Disclaimer; This is a work of original fiction, i own nothing. Any similarities or resemblances in content or title to any real life porno movies or literature or any persons living or dead is cooincidental. This is non profit.**

* * * *

Los Angeles, the year 2010...

A rattling noise of keys in the old lock, a click of a lock sliding open. The door screamed open (it desperately needed oil). An indistinct figure shoved inside and hurriedly closed and locked the door behind them.

Lights were switched on bathing the small apartment in dim light; the walls were obsessively covered in pictures; computer print outs, magazine covers and pages, small and fold out posters. The pictures all seemed to feature one person- an extremely attractive mixed race woman with dark brown hair (dyed a different colour in some pictures), chocolate coloured eyes and a very impressive athletic figure.

Elsewhere in the room a couple of torn boxes full of old junk lay next to a drawer with a puny plasma screen TV on top. In another corner of the apartment was a worn down wooden table with a laptop computer (with a huge porn history) on top. A colour printer lay on the floor next to it. The wall opposite the window had a hole in the plaster allowing one to see the bricks and foam within (several more holes existed concealed by erotic pictures). A badly worn carpet covered in dirt and fluff from clothes and socks covered creaking floorboards.

The resident of this apartment unwrapped the DVD he had just brought and placed it into the DVD player resting on a box next to plasma TV.

As the DVD started up- adverts, warnings, etc, he stepped away to a wall. Amongst dozens of naked shots was a scrap of A4 paper with a list of bulletpoint names scrawled messily on it- he added a new one; _'Queen C; The best of Carmella Summers'._

He looked at the list adoringly:

_City of sleaze_

_Queen bitch_

_Sex, lies and massage oil_

_Late night lonely hearts_

_Darker Angel_

_Superlust_

_Highschool voyeur 2_

_Twelve days of pain_

_A taste of domination_

_Unwaking moments_

_Bitch in charge_

_Nightfall_

_Ecstasy in beverly hills_

_Awesome eight girls_

_Desert mistress_

_Domination 4: The list of depravity_

_Maximum seduction 4_

_Total perversion of Katara (Avatar parody)_

_FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Redemption)_

_Carmella the Vampire Slayer_

_Shock tactics_

_Red haired wiccan_

_Erotic police 7: Affirmative action_

_Lesbian assault 2_

_Roberta: the future of law enforcement_

_Desirable sins 3_

_Lust in the Orange County 2_

_Femdom watch 3, 5 and 6_

_Ghost sex_

_Boss lady_

_Rich girl_

_Charisma and undeniable beauty_

_Hotel of lust 3_

_Wicked dreams_

_X-men: mutant perversion_

_Shining light of sex_

_Lust and beauty 4_

_The emperors new concubines_

_Hex and Sex!_

_High school: detention perversions_

_Dangerous passions_

_Ultra fuckers_

_Dominion_

_The lustmaster part 2_

_Die hard: with an orgasm_

_Carmella in Paris_

_Erotic encore 2_

_Intimate danger_

_Out of control_

_Teen mistresses_

_Boil_

_The not so innocent_

*

_'All work of the most beautiful and talented woman in the world- and all work that i have purchased...'_

On the small TV screen a colourful montage played of Carmella Summer's work over the last decade; from nude photo shoots on top of supercars and at exotic locations to the stunning young woman bouncing around in what looked like a more obscene and impractical version of Lucy Lawless' Xena costume. From Ms Summers being suspended from the ceiling as her exposed body was whipped and flogged to the former cheerleader in full dominatrix gear fucking a kneeling, handcuffed man up the ass with a huge black rubber strap on.

As the obscene montage played on, options appeared at the bottom of the screen. He clicked on to _'scene selection'_.

Just as the DVD case advertised the scenes were all highlights and milestones of Carmella's career; her beginnings as a topless model, her first hardcore sex scene, first BDSM (both as the sub and the dom), lesbian scene...

He had seen most of them, names he recognised were; _'City of sleaze' _(vaguely remembered as a hardcore movie involving a serial killer- Carmella had only a small role in it). _'Queen bitch' _(he remembered it as Ms Summer's first BDSM video with her as the dom- she had been in several videos prior as the sub). _'Late night lonely hearts' _(Carmella as a cheerleader who investigates a friends disappearance by posing as a call girl).

He frowned in interest as one scene had a title that wasn't on his list- _'X-ena: Erotic warrior princess'_. He clicked on to it interest...

* * * *

After a minute of camera panning across a lovely forest, a group of men appeared, they sat on the ground counting overly shiny gold coins and cheap looking jewellery while talking loudly about their conquest raiding the temple of Aphrodite.

To the shock of the thieves the object of many males desires; the extraordinary Carmella Summers leapt (or bounced) onto the screen, camera's panned over her from multiple angles giving the viewer a full look at the woman's breathtaking body barely covered up by the perverse and ridiculous costume she wore.

The 'armour' covering 'strategic' parts of the body were red rather than gold. There was no skirt, only black, rubber y-fronts/bloomers/shorts- whatever the hell they were called, that didn't conceal all that much- when X-ena turned around it was revealed that the lower half of her improper warrior princess costume disappeared up her ass like a thong doing nothing to hide the woman's jawdropping buttocks. The boots inexplicably had 4-inch high heels (which of course didn't impede her fighting abilities in any way). The corset itself covered a lot less skin and wrapped itself around the wearers body so tight it created an amazing hourglass figure. It was also amazing anyone could wear something so perverse and impractical, and that anyone who did didn't suffocate.

Surrounded by (probably fake) forestry, the rubber clad warrior engaged several bandits in swordplay (which was pretty well executed given Cordelia did her own stunts and had to fight while being strangled by her corset and running around in spiked high heels on uneven ground).

She knocked the first bandit out with a spinning backhand, the second she apparently kicked in the face. The last villain was sent flying by a spin kick to the stomach which sent him sprawling to the (probably fake) forest floor.

X-ena stood over the fallen bandit, a confident smile on her beautiful face. Lying between her legs the bandit stared up at her in awe. She prodded him with her sword playfully.

"Remove your clothing, weak fool." She commanded.

With a little too much enthusiasm he obeyed, removing his shirt and pulling patchwork- like pants down.

****

X-ena sat on the defeated, naked bandits crotch- only her rubber shorts/y-fronts/bloomers separated the heroines opening and the villains rock hard cock. X-ena ran her hands slow and alluringly over her amazing athletic body, emphasizing her breasts- pushed up and swelling within her corsets vice-tight grip.

All thoughts of battling this amazing woman had fled the bandits mind as he lay on the ground as ordered. He gasped as X-ena pulled away the rubber cups holding her tits in place, revealing her large, perfectly formed breasts to the stunned villain between her thighs.

The brunette woman traced her slender, manicured fingers up and down a well- defined male abdomen, then casually leaned over for a kiss- her brutally tight rubber corset creaking as she did so. X-ena's long, dark brown locks tickled his face as the submissive bandit lay being frenched, then actually at points on his face.

* * * *

X-ena pushed herself up to a standing position using only the remarkable power of her sexy, long legs and huge, powerful thighs. With some effort (due to their tightness), she removed her bloomers/ shorts/whatever and used the obscene rubber garment to securely tie the bandits hands together above his head. Now the warrior princess was clad only in her freakishly tight corset, high heel, thigh high boots and gauntlets and arm bands designed to look more BDSM-y than greek warrior-y.

Looking down her nose at the thief the powerful woman gave a cold warning to the speechless thug about 'Suffering for his crimes' that the criminal may or may not have heard as he was currently staring up at her amazing cleavage.

* * * *

X-ena lit a large white wax candle she got from... somewhere- it burned brightly as the warrior princess held it at shoulder level while fully seated on the bound villain's large cock. Even with his hands bound together by part of X-ena's perverse costume the trapped criminal tended to his captor's perfect cleavage, pushing and squeezing on the large, perfectly formed, exotic skinned mounds.

Her breasts were perfect; round and symmetrical, completely unmarked, due to their size one might automatically think they were fake, but the way the moulded in the bandits hands- their flexibility, their bounce and softness was something that surely implants and surgery couldn't reproduce.

A drop of wax fell from the candle, causing a hiss of pain from the trapped male. X-ena reacted to his pain with joy, smiling a mean, blindingly bright smile, pleasure evident in her dark eyes.

More boiling hot drops spattered onto the now deeply in pain male, causing him to writhe in pain while X-ena began to thrust back and forth on the man she was joyfully tormenting; the bandit grit his teeth to stop from crying out as the wonderful feelings of being ridden collided with the searing pain of burning hot liquid threatened to overwhelm him.

The bandit soon lost control and came into the rubber clad warrior woman who arched back and gasped at the eruption going off inside her...

* * * *

The bandit seemed to have freed himself from the 'bonds' around his wrists and had his hands in X-ena's hair forcing her down for a tongue wrestling match. The domineering adventuress hadn't lost any more clothes but in her leant over position her huge breasts rubbed against the bandit's wax-covered chest, bouncing and thumping and causing some of the substance to rub off onto X-ena's flawless mounds.

She didn't seem to mind as she continued to fuck not-too-long-ago-mortal enemy...

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

The definition of a fan is someone who is an enthusiastic devotee, follower, or admirer of a sport, pastime or celebrity.

This isn't a full list of everything Carmella has done in her decade in the porn industry, the actual list would be a lot longer.

Keep in mind X-ena is based on the idea of real-life porno movies, it is supposed to be ridiculous- like why would a fighter who gets in fist fights all the time have a manicure?

* * * *

**Carmella Summers**

Height: 5,7

Weight: Unknown

Eye colour: Brown

Measurements: 34DD+24-32?

Hair: Brown

Ethnicity: Caucasion/Hispanic

Birthplace: San Diego, California

Born on: March 14 1982

Nationality: American

Carmella Annette Summers was born in San Diego to a wealthy family who later moved to New York on Business ventures creating the highly successful construction company Summers/Rhodes Ltd.

In 1999, when Carmella was aged 17, her father was arrested for fraud and massive evasion of income tax- the Summers family lost everything resulting in Carmella late making the choice to leave for Los Angeles hoping for a career in Hollywood. A dream that has come true... in a way, Carmella quickly made a name for herself as one of the most popular and sought after talents in the pornographic industry...

* * * *


End file.
